Moronic Love
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: Just another one shot by me. Basically Something I thought about in the spur of the moment kind of thing, like most of my one shots. Absolutly no explanation for them. But if you like my work I think you might like this. It's kind of funny.


Okay, here is another one-shot by me. I came up with this after I wore a shirt that said "Hi moron." And my mom's like, "Well, it's better to be more on than more off." Tell me what you think.

Raven walked into the common room to get some tea, then go right back to her room. She was standing at the counter, reaching onto a cupboard above her head to get some tea packets when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, and the owner of those arms had their head on her shoulder. She knew who this person was. The only one either brave enough or stupid enough to do _that_**.** Raven went with the latter.

"Hiya Rae." Yup. Beast Boy. "Watch'a up to?" She could practically _hear_ his goofy smile on his face. Instead of replying, she grabbed his wrists, peeled his arms off of her, and shoved his head off her shoulder. Then, in a very warning tone, she spoke:

"If you ever, _ever,_ touch me like that again, you'll only _wish_ I would kill you." Beast Boy put his hands up in defeat, but the grin never leaving his face. He went back to Cyborg and Robin who were sitting at the breakfast table, shock written all over their faces. He sat down in front of them, stuck out his hand and said the two words every man wishes to say one day.

"Pay up." Cyborg and Robin both reach into their pockets (or chest compartment for Cyborg) and pay Beast Boy fifty dollars each.

"Man, I can't believe you did that," Robin said, watching as Beast Boy put his feet on the counter and counted his money.

"I can't believe she didn't burn you to a crisp," Cyborg agreed.

"And I can't believe I'm a hundred dollars richer," Beast Boy said. After awhile, Cyborg got a devilish smirk on his face.

"I bet'cha can't kiss her." This statement caused Robin to devil-smirk as well, and Beast Boy to look at them with an eyebrow raised.

"How much?" He asked.

"1 hundred dollars," Cyborg said, flashing the money.

"Each," Robin finished, flashing his money as well. Beast Boy got up and went over to Raven, who was currently sitting on the couch reading a book. He took a seat next to her, but she gave no indication of acknowledging his presence. He scooted a little closer. Still no acknowledgement. He scooted so close that their thighs and arms were touching. He quickly but softly kissed her on the cheek, then ran the hell out of there before she could do anything. Once he made it back to Cyborg and Robin, the three of them looked at Raven to see if she'd noticed. She only turned the page in her book. Cyborg and Robin paid Beast Boy his money, and then started to talk about what Raven might do to him. However, their conversation was interrupted when they heard Raven close her book with a thud. They watched as she took her tea cup over to the sink, rinsed it, then put in with the already towering stack of dishes. She walked over to them and stood in front of Beast Boy. Her face and eyes betrayed no sign of anger or any other emotion. She came face-to-face with him.

"That was not a kiss," She sternly said. She cupped his face and made him look her in the eyes. He saw them sparkle before she continued her sentence. "This, is a kiss." With that she kissed him square on the lips, causing all three sets of eyes to bug out. Once she released him, she smiled and walked away. The three boys turned to one another before Beast Boy got a devilish smirk on his face.

"Remember that bet we made 3 years ago?" He asked. The others shook their heads 'no'. "We made a bet that I could or could not get Raven to kiss me on the lips. You made a bet for 500 dollars each that I couldn't. Pay up." Robin and Cyborg grudgingly got out the money and paid him, saying a few mutters under their breaths about stupid changelings and damn his memory. He took the money and walked out the door. But he managed to catch Robin saying "He is such a moron" before he left.

He walked up to Raven's door, knocked, and waited. He didn't have to wait long because not a minute later, Raven answered the door. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did it work?" She asked. He grinned, and flashed the money he got.

"Yup," He said. He then took a part of the money and handed it to her. "And here's your share." Raven took the money.

"You're a moron, you know that?" She asked playfully. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Hey, it's better to be more on than more off," he replied.

"Right," Raven said. "Well, when we're on our date tonight, you're paying." With that she closed the door. Beast Boy shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Of course," was all he said before he went to get ready for his date.

UHHHHHGGGGGGG! It sucks, I know, but I just thought I'd put it up here. Be nice please when you tell me what you think.


End file.
